Darth Solus
Solus was born on Terminus to a small village. Lightning filled the sky when he was born. He was soon discovered because of his force sensitivity. Darth Wyyrlok IV learned of him just a few days after his birth and took him from his home world. She refused to let the jedi take him. She was a cruel master even by sith standards of cruel and would mentally and physically show Solus what true pain was. He trained Day and night. Wyyrlok would press Solus from the time he could stand. He learned to fight. When he was 7 years old she sent him back to Terminus. He landed and slaughtered the village he was from the last person was his mother. He pulled the heart from her chest. When he returned from his mission Wyyrlok beat him for holding back in previous encounters. She said he showed more power then she had ever seen in him and that he had failed before. He could have been training harder. With each smack of the rod he began to plot her end. One year later the time came. The twos sabers ignited and clashed. The trained furiously, she began to fear for her life as the very young sith pressed his attack. The training she had given him was now being used against her. As the hatred grew with each swing she faltered and fell. Solus’ face looked cracked like porcelain and had black spider like lines creeping through. She stared up at him and attempted to lift a hand to defend herself. In a flash of crimson her hand fell dead to the ground. She screamed. How Solus longed for this moment. Her screams echoed and his rage grew. He extended his hands and lightning shot from his finger into the flailing body of Darth Wyyrlok IV. Her screams died and silence remained. His first actions were to continue his training. Solus ran to her quarters and quickly gather holocrons. Still only a child he was to have to learn everything else on his own. He started with saber combat. He trained day in and day out. He sweat, blood, and pain fueled his next day. As he mastered his favorite style he wished to reconnect with the force power that took his masters life. Lightning would mark his life. The holocrons told him what he need but he needed more then the knowledge. He knew he needed to be able to take the hits. He needed to know the pain. He turned the lightning on himself. It allowed his power to grow. He felt the torturous shock, the burning of his skin, and knew where he was going. It took years of training to master these techniques. His resistance to lightning grew as he learned to take and redirect the hits. He longed for more. So he left the small base Wyyrlok had kept him on. He searched out more holocrons, they were to be his teachers. Every step he trained harder with greater ferocity. His collection of holocrons grew rapidly as did his skills. When he turned 20 he decided it was time. He took his ship and collection to a remote point of Korriban. He search long for a remote tomb of a great sith. His new training grounds and base of operations.